


Sotto il letto

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [23]
Category: Free!
Genre: Child!Haruka, Childhood, Fear, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Writober 2018, child!Makoto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Ma come, non lo sai? Sotto il letto si nasconde l'Uomo Nero!»





	Sotto il letto

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “ _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)_ ” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompt:** Dormire (red list)

_«Ma come, non lo sai? Sotto il letto si nasconde l'Uomo Nero!»_  
Nagisa non aveva mai avuto particolarmente tatto, malgrado fosse solo di un anno più piccolo di loro, Haruka credeva che fosse quasi completamente privo di attenzioni per gli altri – o forse, più semplicemente, si divertiva a prendere in giro le persone. Era piuttosto sicuro della seconda.  
«Haru...» Makoto si era rannicchiato nel suo letto, sotto le coperte e tremolava, facendo muovere tutto – lui compreso. «Non riesco a dormire.»  
Haru sospirò piano, prima di andare con la testa sotto le coperte, la piccola luce tra le mani di Makoto che illuminava il piccolo antro formato dalla distanza delle loro testoline.  
«Hai paura...?» sussurrò Haruka, guardandolo con i suoi occhi blu in attesa. Gli occhi chiari, color prato di Makoto lo trovarono subito e quello annuì. «È sotto il letto. E se esce? È buio.» pigolò sommessamente, inghiottendo la saliva a vuoto.  
Haruka fece una smorfia: Nagisa doveva  _decisamente_ imparare a stare zitto.  
«Non esiste.»  
«Sì invece! Esiste eccome!» esclamò l'amico, punto sul vivo, stringendo la luce colorata contro il proprio petto - come se quel gesto potesse in qualche modo prevenire chissà quale attacco da parte di qualche mostro sotterraneo. «Non esiste.»  
«Sì invece-»  
«Te lo dimostrerò.» annunciò alla fine Haruka, scoprendo entrambi con una mossa delle braccia. Inutile dire che Makoto lanciò un gridolino, prima di coprirsi di nuovo fin sopra la testa, raggomitolandosi. Haruka lo guardò male, prima di sporgersi con il corpo oltre il letto.  
«Haru, no-» gli cercò di dire, con voce fin troppo acuta e tremula l'amico, ma Haruka non lo ascoltò e scese dal letto.  
L'oscurità era quasi completa, salvo la luce che proveniva da sotto le coperte. Makoto stava sbirciando da sotto di esse, stringendosele contro, come se quel bozzolo fosse la sua ultima difesa a qualunque cosa ci fosse sotto il letto.  
Haru sbuffò, prima di lasciarsi ricadere per terra e guardare al di sotto del letto. «Haru!»  
Makoto rimase immobile, anche quando non vide – né sentì – più l'amico; si strinse contro le coperte singhiozzando sommessamente, salvo poi sobbalzare quando, dopo interminabili minuti, la faccia di Haru ricomparve nella sua visuale. Era impolverato, ma stava bene.  
«Non esiste.» annunciò, ma Makoto non lo stava più ascoltando: ci si era gettato addosso in lacrime, stringendolo con entrambe le piccole braccia.  
Fu un sollievo quando, dopo essersi sfogato, Makoto gli si addormentò vicino stringendogli la mano. Chissà per quanto altro tempo avrebbe dovuto lottare con mostri sotto il letto, nell'armadio e nel bagno? Haruka non lo sapeva, ma fintanto che il suo sacrificio faceva sì che Makoto riuscisse a dormire, andava bene.  
Strinse appena di più la mano del suo amico, prima di mettersi sul fianco, tenendo quella mano nella sua fino ad addormentarsi.


End file.
